You Rock My World
by Haintrex
Summary: Kagami was finally going to be able to see his favorite band The Miracles, and his long time crush Aomine Daiki, the guitarist. What he wasn't expecting was being one of the lucky people that got picked to go back stage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I cant help it… and I'm kinda stuck with my other ones right now so I figured a side one-shot'll help me get in the groove again.**

 **Oh, this is from one of my ideas listed on AoKaga Ideas, so if you haven't read any of those from there go check em out (they're in my AO3 account under the name DuskBeforeDawn)! Hopefully someone will write some of them cuz I'm dying to read them!**

* * *

"Calm down Kagami-kun." The voice came from next to him, and Kagami turned to face he longtime friend Kuroko. He was practically vibrating with excitement, this was the first time he was going to see his favorite band, The Miracles, after all.

"Shut up Kuroko, you're just as excited as me." Kagami growled down at the small blue-haired male as they waiting in line to get inside the huge dome shaped building where the concert was going to be held. " _Oh my god I can believe this is happening!"_ He gushed and if he was any less of a man he may have squealed out loud. In the end he just stuck to doing it in his head.

They got up to the person taking tickets and Kuroko handed his over, and once they ripped half of it they gave it back and motioned for him to enter. Kagami was bouncing on the heels of his feet as he practically shoved the ticket at the guy. He glared at him but went to rip his ticket and paused, "Um, sir, this is a females ticket. And unless I'm mistaken… you're a guy."

Kagami blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Ahhh, yeah. My friend backed out last minute because of work and you can't change the tickets after it's already been sent. Is it a problem?"

"Well…" The guy looked hesitant, and Kagami could feel his heart sinking.

"Come on man! I've been waiting forever to see them, you gotta let me in." He pleaded with the man, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not really supposed to… well the chances of you getting picked are one in a million so what the hell, go on in, but don't tell anyone or else I'll loose my job." Kagami sent the man a stunningly bright smile, so much that the guy blinked and had to look away as he handed the ticket stub back.

"Thank you so much! You literally have no idea how much this means to me!" He gave him another smile before following after Kuroko who was waiting just inside. "I wonder what he meant about being picked though. Eh, whatever." Kagami shrugged the comment off and rejoined his friend.

"Hurry up Kagami-kun, they're about to get on stage."

"Coming!" Since he was the bigger person in a sea of shorter Japanese people he grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him towards the front. "We gotta get closer. I want to see them."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "You just want to see _him_ you mean." It had long since been obvious that though Kagami loved The Miracles, there was one person that held his affection more than the others. The lead guitarist and secondary singer Aomine Daiki, Kagami's crush, was rough around the edges and always seemed to have a new gravure model hanging off of his arm at the interviews but that didn't dissuade him.

"Oh like you wouldn't like to look at Kise closer." Kagami tried to ignore the slight blush on his face at Kuroko's statement. It's not like he could help it though, the guy was too freakin' hot for his own good, with all that dark sinewy muscles and intense, deep blue eyes. Not to mention, the guy was _taller_ than Kagami, which for some reason made him that much more desirable. It was kind of weird though, almost all of The Miracles were tall, well, except for the bassist Akashi Seijuuro. Though no interviewer had ever commented on that for fear of death. Even through the television or computers he could always feel the dominant air around the guy, he shuddered to think what it would be like standing next to him.

"That is irrelevant Kagami-kun, as I can control my urges." Scowling, Kagami decided not to answer; he never won arguments with the bluenette anyways. The guy should be a lawyer; he'd be one hell of a defendant.

"Whatever Kuroko, look they're coming out!" Kagami just about screeched in Kuroko's ear. The crowd had parted for the tall redhead, so they now stood at the base of the stage. Kuroko winced at the sound, but he couldn't really move away from him because of the people squishing him to get closer. He gripped his hair, "Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I'll finally see them live!"

The five men came out on the stage, and screaming from the crowds of their fans made them smile, well at least most of them. Kagami of course would never admit to joining in as well. There was the tallest man, Murasakibara Atsushi, the drummer who quickly sat down on the chair provided for him, a lollipop in his mouth. He was well known for loving any kind of sweets, and always had one on him, even when performing. His purple hair was tied back by a hair tie, brushing the back of his neck it was so long.

Next out was Akashi Seijuuro, short stature not befitting how much his presence screamed 'alpha male'. His red hair shone through the night, but it was a bit of a different shade of red than Kagami's, it was almost pink in some lights. Akashi quickly grabbed the bass standing on the side of the stage and strapped it around him. When he turned to the shouting crowds he smiled creepily and it just caused everyone to scream louder.

The singer was third, and a huge female population started calling out his name. Kuroko also perked up a bit, not that it was that obvious to most. The blonde male sparkled under the attention and gave a few waves here and there, making some girls faint. He was a model on the side of being in the band, so it was no wonder that he was beautiful. Kise Ryouta knew he was too, and clearly flaunted it.

Midorima Shintaro came out after him, glaring at the blonde for his displays. The man had with him a life-size doll that he placed against the wall near his electric keyboard. He was known for being the eccentric one of the band, always doing whatever his horoscope dictated, and sometimes didn't come if it told him he'd have a bad day. The fans loved him regardless of his strange behavior and tsundere nature, though no one loved him more than his A-list actor boyfriend Takao Kazunari. Midorima started to unroll the tape on his hands, but Kagami didn't notice as he was staring in awe as the last person came on stage.

A pout was on his gorgeous face, shoulders hunched as he dragged his feet. Aomine Daiki was known as the slacker, the lazy guy who barely did any more work than he could help. Yet once he got going on the guitar, it was amazing; his fingers would slide and dance on the strings. Kagami always loved the videos where you could see the smile on his face as he played. There was no hint of that smile now, only glares for the loud crowd. He felt his heart skip as the man took the stage next to Kise, picking up his guitar on the way and lethargically laying an arm over the neck of it.

Kise smiled brightly at the crowd and Kagami could almost see the flowers sprouting up behind him, "Hello there Tokyo! It's good to finally be back in our hometown! How are you guys tonight?!" The screams that came gave him the answer clearly. "Great! We're going to rock your guys' worlds tonight! So remember to have fun!"

When they started to play, Kagami's eyes never left the tall form. His world was narrowed down to just him, just Aomine.

* * *

Kagami only broke out of his trance when the last song ended. Okay, it may have more to do with Kuroko's fist in his side. He shot daggers at Kuroko who only rolled his eyes, Kagami gripped the top of his head and squeezed lightly, "The hell was that for you little shit?"

"You were drooling." He pointed at his face. Kagami quickly let go with a yelp and wiped away at his mouth, and when he heard the light tinkling chuckled from Kuroko he cursed.

"Damn demon, I swear." He muttered and went back to paying attention to what Kise was saying.

"Okay! That was awesome, and you guys are great. We'll definitely come back to Tokyo again soon. Before we leave, five lucky people will come to meet the band! Our manager will call out the numbers on the tickets, and one person will go with each member of the band. Isn't that so cool~" Kise chirped and smiled when the people roared with approval. Kagami blinked, and recalled what the ticket guy had said. It made sense now at least. "Later Tokyo!" With that he waved once more and the five of them went to the back. A beautiful woman with long pink hair and pink eyes came out and smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Momoi Satsuki, The Miracles' manager. I'll be reading out the numbers, so listen closely. And if you're one of the lucky ones come to the side where one of our bodyguards will check if it's correct and lead you to see the right band member! Now onward." Kagami was annoyed, was every single person that interacted with the band beautiful or something? It was a bit unfair, as Aomine was known as a huge womanizer, so he pouted at the thought that he had such a beautiful woman near him all the time.

A fist slammed into his side and he growled once he got his breath back. "What the fuck Kuroko?!"

Big blue eyes looked up at him innocently, "Your number."

"Huh?"

"Your number. It was called."

"HAHH?! No way!" And indeed when she repeated the numbers, his was one of them. Kagami could only stand there dumbly, this couldn't be happening. There was no way that he was _that_ lucky.

Kuroko pushed him toward the guard, "Go on. Idiot, don't stay out too late, we have school tomorrow." He could only look at Kuroko blankly as the guy took his ticket stub and nodded before letting him enter. Kagami stumbled a bit after entering, and when the door closed soundly behind him he gulped. The sounds were muffled now and it did nothing to help ease his nervousness. The manager came back to them and smiled, Kagami glanced around and noticed that four others were with him.

"Okay, now that everyone's here I'll tell you which one each of you'll be seeing!" She grabbed their tickets and each one went with a different person to the back rooms. When she was left with Kagami he tried to smile but it seemed like a grimace. Momoi grabbed his ticket and looked back up at him. "Hmm. Never would have guessed you were a girl," she joked.

Kagami turned a distinct pink color, "I'm not!"

She just laughed, "I know I know. I was messing with you. Although Dai-chan's not going to be happy, he wanted a big busty chick." The last part of that she muttered. Kagami had a flash of anger go through him; _she called him so informally, are they dating?_ He paled at the thought, but put it aside because she went on. "Come on, you get to meet the guitarist! Be warned though, he's always grumpy after a show, so don't take it personally." He could only nod as he followed her; his heart was pumping so fast in his chest it felt like it would leap out of him at any moments notice.

She led him to a backroom with the name Aomine Daiki on it, and paused. "Well go on! Don't be shy!" When he didn't move from shock of actually being here she chuckled and opened the door and pushed him in. Which was a huge mistake because he tripped on his own feet and rammed right into the guy. With an 'oomph' they fell to the floor, limbs tangling together.

Kagami couldn't breath; all of it was knocked out of him from the fall. He regained his breath right when a husky groan was heard next to his ear, which of course caused him to loose his breath _again._ The redhead leaned back; blush prominent on his face, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Your manager pushed me in here and I tripped and gosh I'm just really sorry!" Blue eyes opened and he inhaled sharply, this was not going as planned.

"What. The. Fuck." Aomine drawled out. "Get off!" He shoved him off and Kagami picked himself up and tried to help him but he scowled and got up on his own. "You lost or somethin' idiot?"

Kagami stilled, face twisting into a frown. "No, why would I be lost? And who the hell're you callin' and idiot, idiot!" He then promptly shut his mouth, he couldn't believe he'd just called his crush an idiot he was so dumb. That was not the first impression he wanted to have on him.

Aomine blinked in surprise, almost like no one had ever called him that before. His expression cleared quickly, so Kagami wasn't sure if he had actually caught that or not. "You mean you're the one I'm supposed to see or whatever?" Kagami nodded and handed his ticket to him. Aomine's eyebrows rose into his forehead, and he glanced back over at Kagami to look him over. "So you're a chick, eh? Never woulda guessed."

"Wha..? NO! I'm not a chick!"

He pointed to the clearly pink top of the ticket, where it said 'female', "Then why'd you choose female as your sexual orientation, dumbass."

Kagami blushed harder, and snatched the ticket back, "Aho! My friend couldn't go so she gave me the ticket cause she knows I love your band."

He scowled, "Oi! Don't call me an idiot, baka! Aren't you supposed to be fawning over me or some shit since you love us?"

Glaring he growled out, "Just cause I love you doesn't mean that I'm going to fawn over you when you're being a jackass!"

Aomine chuckled and his eyes narrowed in on him, and he leaned in to Kagami's personal space, "So you love _me?_ Not the band, but _me._ " He gaped at the man as he realized that he had unintentionally said he loved Aomine.

"I-I, b-but you! Grrr! Shut up!" Kagami finally stuttered out. "That's not what I meant Ahomine! And you know it." Aomine hummed in his ear, and he shivered at their proximity.

When the man leaned back he had a dastardly smirk on his face, "Hm. I don't know you seem like you meant it. Baka." Aomine strolled over to the huge sofa in the room and sat down, throwing his arms over the sides of it. "I don't usually prefer men, but I can make an exception." He drawled out, eyes teasingly raking over his body, making Kagami stiffen at the insinuation.

"Tch. Whatever." Kagami went and sat down at one end of the couch, and tried to ignore the thing in his head chanting ' _he's bisexual, he's bisexual, he's fucking bisexual'._ It was like all his dreams had come true. "I-I'm Kagami Taiga." Fuck, he totally stuttered. Aomine noticed and Kagami could almost feel his smugness levels rising.

"So Bakagami then?"

Kagami sputtered, and settled for glaring. "The hell asshole!"

"You're cute when you're angry, ya know?" Aomine slid closer, his hand on the back of the couch brushed Kagami's neck. He gulped.

"Huh? Cute?" His mind was trying to comprehend what Aomine had said, as it was already in a mess from the calloused fingers caressing his nape. Kagami blinked and tried to regain control, but it all went out the window when Aomine's pink tongue came out and swiped across his bottom lip. The action immediately caught his attention and he swallowed hard yet again, eyes glued to his dark lips.

They suddenly turned upwards as another smirk slid into place, "Real cute." Aomine's hand finally came to a stop and were now fully on his neck, fingers sliding up into his red hair. Kagami's breath hitched and his hands automatically went to push Aomine away to regain some ability to think straight. To his dismay, his body disobeyed him and simply clenched into the slightly sweaty shirt that Aomine was wearing.

"S-Shut up."

"Make me," Aomine challenged, blue eyes flashing in the light. And so, Kagami did, with his mouth.

He pressed up against his lips, eyes sliding closed when they met. Kagami groaned, hands fisting harder into his shirt. His mouth was warm and soft, making his head swarm with heat. Aomine pushed closer, one arm sliding around his back to secure him to his chest as he tilted his head to get a better angle. The tongue that Kagami had been admiring before came out to tease at his lip, and he opened his mouth for him gladly. The redhead sucked lightly on the appendage after it was done exploring his mouth, and it drew out a moan from Aomine. That sound went straight to his groin, settling a heat there that was quite pleasant.

They parted for breath and Kagami looked up at the slightly flushed Aomine, his face going red at the sight. Of course when he did the bluenette automatically got a smug look on his face, causing him to scowl in response. "What?"

"Hm. Nothing, just thinking that I'll thank the ticket guy."

"Huh? Why?"

Aomine snickered at the confused and slightly angry look on Kagami, "Cause, he let you in."

"Oh," Kagami said, dumbfounded.

A knock on the door made them jump. Then Momoi's voice came from through the door, "hey, we gotta start going to the next city soon! So start packing up your stuff! Or get someone else to do it since I know you'll wait till were already late." Aomine said something in response and untangled himself from Kagami.

He looked at him and gave him another kiss, "I like katsu and teriyaki burgers. Plus basketball is my favorite sport, so you have to like it or else."

"Huh? Why're you telling me all this?" Kagami said as Aomine got up to open the door.

He looked back at him with a smirk, "Well, cause you're my boyfriend. So those are very important things to know. Anyways, I'll make sure Satsuki shows you the way out, and she'll give you my personal cell number. See ya~" With that he left an open mouthed Kagami staring after him. What the hell had just happened? Did he just get a boyfriend?

* * *

 **A/N: hehe, I love these two! They're adorable. Hope you liked it~**

 **Comments are love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I was so overwhelmed that everyone wanted a sequel, and I actually had an idea… so I figured what the hell. May as well! It's a little short, but meh, you get whatcha get haha.**

 **Just sayin' the mistakes in grammer in the texts is on PURPOSE. Cause I cant imagine either of them caring that much. Lol.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"…ami… gami… Kagami-kun." Kuroko twitched, anger boiling behind the normally expressionless eyes. When Kagami still didn't respond, only staring off in the distance with a blissed out look, Kuroko decided enough was enough.

"OW! What the hell Kuroko?!"

"I called your name seven times Kagami-kun. I know you're happy that Aomine-kun and you are dating now, but please try and keep your head. We are in school. You're lucky I made an excuse for you or else the teacher would give you cleaning duty." Kuroko stated firmly, still a bit aggravated at his friend. Since the month before, after the concert, his friend had his head in the clouds, dreaming of his new, famous boyfriend.

Kagami had the decency to look abashed, "Ah. Sorry Kuroko. I'll try and be more aware." He scratched his head and gave him a smile, to which Kuroko returned slightly.

"Very well, that's all I ask. How is Aomine-kun anyways?" Kuroko only knew him through what Kagami had told him, but he could tell that though Aomine was rough around the edges that he had a good heart. And if not, Kuroko would make a personal visit to said boyfriend, and well… the details were better left in his head. He didn't think it would get that extreme after all, since Kagami had been quite pleased with how they were no matter how much he complained. Kuroko could see the glow around his friend ever since that day, and every time he got a text he would jump for his phone, no matter what he was doing. Although that got him in a heap of trouble with the Coach, he always said it was worth it.

"Damn Ahomine said he wouldn't be back for another week… He said he was sorry that he couldn't be here this week even though he promised. I mean I get it, he's got a career to worry about and I don't wanna mess that up. I just wish I could see him more." Kagami gave Kuroko a weak smile. "I've only seen him once since we started dating and that was only for a weekend." Kuroko could see his shoulders slump.

"It'll be alright Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun will come next week and then spend a lot of time with you, right?" In the back of his mind Kuroko thought, _he damn better or else I may have to pay him a visit._

Kagami sighed and gave him another smile, "You're right Kuroko." A buzzing caught his attention, "Oh, that's him now."

 **Ahomine: Oi, where u at Bakagami?**

His eyebrow twitched, and he typed a reply just as the teacher came in for the next class.

 **Bakagami: At school dumbass, where else would I be on a Friday morning?**

 **Ahomine: …school?**

Kagami rolled his eyes, what an idiot.

 **Bakagami: Duh. Ofc you wouldn't kno since u don't have to go cause ur famous. But yes, us lowly creatures have school.**

 **Ahomine: Huh. What school ya go to?**

What was he on about now? Why the hell would he wanna know that?

 **Bakagami: Seirin… why?**

 **Ahomine: Just wonderin'. When ya done with that shit?**

 **Bakagami: 3.**

 **Ahomine: WAT? Tht long? Damn. Sux to b u.**

He growled under his breath, cursing his unsympathetic boyfriend.

 **Bakagami: Thx for ur concern. Ass.**

 **Ahomine: ;) u kno ily. And ur ass. Mainly ur ass tho tbh. Send me a pic sometime?**

 **Bakagami: F. U.**

 **Ahomine: Aw babe. Don't b angry. Or are you hangry? I can order you food…? Ik u love food.**

 **Bakagami: Ahomine I'M IN SCHOOL! You can't order food to the school.**

 **Ahomine: Tch. Lame school then. Is tht a rule or sometin?**

 **Bakagami: …No. Tht's just common knowledge. -_-**

 **Ahomine: Ima do it.**

 **Bakagami: DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **Ahomine: U want Maji?**

 **Bakagami: …Fine. 17 Cheeseburgers.**

 **Ahomine: Holy fuck. U fuckin' wit me right now?**

 **Bakagami: No tht's how much I eat.**

 **Ahomine: Dayyyum. It must go to ur ass. Cuz its fiiinnee.**

 **Bakagami: Stfu. And I eat a normal amount. How's ur tour? Ur in America right?**

 **Ahomine: It's aight. I got to visit LA, and saw where u used to live.**

 **Bakagami: Huh. Cool.**

Suddenly there was screaming coming from outside. Kagami paused in his text to look up. People were getting out of their seats to look out the window where they could see the front of the school. The teacher was shouting at them, but was mainly ignored by the raucous students.

"Oh my god! That's him isn't it? What's he doing here?!"

"He's the guitarist! So hotttt!" A girl screamed and fainted. Her friend didn't even catch her because she too was entranced. Next to him Kuroko sighed. Another text caught his attention, and immediately he could feel a stress mark appearing on his forehead.

 **Ahomine: Special delivery Maji burger is here.**

 **Bakagami: EH?**

 **Ahomine: Just look outside will ya? Baka. I'll get swarmed ta death if ya don't.**

 **Bakagami: …Okay?**

Kagami stood up and easily maneuvered around the shorter people to the front of the window. Instantly, his eyes bugged out. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!_ There standing next to his expensive sports car was the one and only Aomine Daiki, looking cool and relaxed leaning against it. Almost like he had no cares in the world. In his hand was a bag of Maji burger the other held his cellphone.

He slammed the window open, face red. "Idiot what are you doing here?! I'm in school!" Kagami shouted out the window, automatically getting Aomine's attention from below. His schoolmates looked at him in awe, he was talking to him so informally after all.

"Come on, screw school. I flew in just to see you, that's no way to act. Plus… Maji." Aomine sang the last word, jiggling the bag so he could see it clearer.

"Ahomine! I can't just leave in the middle of school. And I thought you weren't coming till next week?"

Aomine pouted, taking off his sunglasses. "I wanted to surprise you babe," he said sulkily.

Kagami sighed, rubbing his eyes. A voice from next to him made him jump, "Kagami-kun."

"Goddammit Kuroko, cut that shit out!"

"I think you should go," he said quietly. Kagami blinked in shock; did his friend just suggest cutting class?

"Ehhhhh?"

"It's not like you'll get to see him all that often when he's on tour, and Aomine-kun took time out of his schedule to see you. It probably took a bunch of flights and long hours to get here from America and he looks really tired. But he came to see you first thing." Kuroko smiled up at his friend gently, "You never take a day to yourself, I think your perfect attendance can take a day off. Go see your boyfriend."

Another person cut in, "Yeah! Go see him! He's waiting for you." Kagami blushed when all the other girls got hearts in their eyes and screamed out that he should go.

"How romantic, I never knew that _the_ playboy Aomine Daiki had such a side to him!" They gushed.

"It's soooo cute~! He came all the way to see his boyfriend. Even though I'm a bit jealous, they're meant to be!"

Aomine chuckled from below, "See, they have the right idea. Now get your fine ass down here."

"Tch. Whatever, I'll be down," he said while rolling his eyes. His boyfriend was so dramatic.

"Hurry up or I'll eat some of your burgers." He scowled and went to his desk to grab his stuff, quickly rushing out of the class, ignoring the teacher screaming at him. It didn't take long before he was rushing out the doors towards his smirking boyfriend. Kagami was irked that even when he was annoyed at his boyfriend he couldn't stop loving him. The damn jerk was lovable in his stupid way.

Kagami threw his bag into the back seat and turned to face Aomine. He had sat the bag of food on the top of the car and put his cellphone away in his pocket. The redhead went to say something but his breath left him when Aomine pulled him close by his hips and into a passionate kiss. Kagami moaned at the long desired contact, hands automatically going around his neck. He nibbled on his lower lip, while Aomine's hands dragged lower to grasp at the ass of his boyfriend.

Cheers came from the windows behind him and broke them out of their trance. Gasping he jerked away with a blush on his face, "Dammit Aomine, stop getting handsy in front of my school."

"Shut up, you love it. _Taiga."_ Aomine drawled in the lower voice, making him shiver with desire. "Let's go." With that he withdrew from him and walked around to the driver side. Aomine gave a little wave at the people in the windows, to which they screamed until they drove away.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Kagami groaned, placing his head in his hands, face completely red. "I can't believe this. How am I ever going to go back to school?"

His boyfriend chuckled from behind him, wrapping his arms around and pulling him back into his chest. "I don't know why you're so worried. It's a good picture." The redhead growled and turned his head around to face him.

"It looks like you're sucking my face off, it's right in my school lot, it shows that I skipped school, and is that… is that your hands on my ass?!" He moaned in dismay. "God… why couldn't they have taken it before when it was just us kissing? This makes me look like some… some damn… urgh I don't even know!" When he felt vibrations coming from behind him he whipped his head around again, mouth dropping open. "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Pft… No… hahaha… babe, look." Aomine laughed again and had to calm himself before he continued. "You're dating me now, and I'm famous, so of course there's going to be paparazzi following me around. Taiga, you'll just have to get used to them taking pictures like this, cause I'm not gonna stop lovin' ya for fear of them. I'm gonna fuckin' kiss you wherever the hell I want. Alright?" His nose nuzzled into Kagami's neck, placing a gentle kiss there as his hand rubbed his side soothingly.

When Kagami didn't answer Aomine paused, "You okay Taiga?"

"…Say that last part again?"

"Um… I'm gonna kiss you wherever I want?"

Kagami growled, "No dumbass, the part before that."

The bluenette's eyes widened, as he realized what Kagami was getting at. And Aomine couldn't help the tinge of red coming to his face, his voice getting lower as he said right in Kagami's ear, "I love you."

He turned around, and straddled his boyfriend. Aomine's hands instantly went to his hips as they locked gazes. "Again," he said, swallowing harshly.

Aomine smirked, "I love you." And then he placed a light kiss onto his forehead. "I love you, I love you, I love you." With each saying he kissed another part of Kagami's face, the last one landing on his lips. "I love you."

Kagami shoved the newspaper off the bed, "I love you too Daiki." He smiled down at him and returned the kiss; this time it turned into something more than the lustful kiss they were used to.

* * *

 **A/N: God, that turned really fuckin' sappy at the end… but I couldn't help it. *** **Wipes tear away** *** damn… I'm freakin' tearin' up from these two idiots. GAH!**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
